


Not a Joke |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Louis, getting caught, helping hand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Louis y Niall se disponen a causar un lío pero terminan causando una conmoción en privado.





	Not a Joke |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351534) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351534).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"¡Yo lo haré, Lou!" Se ofreció Niall como voluntario.

"¿Ven? Siempre puedo contar con Nialler," dijo Louis sonriente. "¿El resto de ustedes? Estoy decepcionado."

"Lo que sea, Tommo. Sólo no hagan un desastre muy grande," advirtió Liam.

Los otros chicos salieron sin más que una mirada sobre sus hombros. Se rehusaron a ser parte de esta broma en particular, considerando que acababan de lanzar una nueva hace dos días para una grande.

Louis lanzó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Niall y lo acercó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. "¿Listo para hacer esto?"

Niall sonrió amplio y asintió. "Seguro, Lou. Lo que tú digas."

"Genial," gorgojó Louis. Guió a Niall, mano todavía alrededor de su cintura, a unas bolsas en la mesa. "Yo haré la parte difícil. Tú eres mi plan de escape, ¿de acuerdo? No te puedes olvidar de mí, ¿entendido?"

"No lo haría."

Los labios de Louis se levantaron, pero no miró de vuelta a Niall. "Lo sé, amor."

Veinte minutos después, Louis tenía dos bombas de botellas-de-coca en cada mano. Niall estaba mordiendo su labio nerviosamente. "No lo sé, Lou. Tal vez no deberíamos."

"Hey," Louis se inclinó para conseguir que Niall levantara la mirada a él. "Será divertido. Y nadie sabrá que tú estuviste involucrado. Nunca te delataría." Niall todavía estaba masticando su labio, ahora rojo. Louis no pudo evitar darle un vistazo. "Confía en mí," dijo, y le dio un beso rápido a la mejilla de Niall.

Ahora, las mejillas de Niall coincidían con el color de sus labios. Louis como que quería besarlas de nuevo. Pero en cambió se balanceó lejos, de vuelta a la mesa, para poner las cosas restantes de vuelta en las bolsas. Niall no vino a ayudar. No se movió para nada, desde lo que Louis podía decir, todo el tiempo que el limpió. Cuando se dio la vuelta Niall se había ido.

Bueno, eso era grosero. Louis necesitaba a Niall como un apoyo. Sostener las otras botellas mientras él abría cada una estratégicamente en víctimas insospechadas. Luego tener listo el carrito de golf cuando él hubiera acabado. Salida rápida. Louis puso las botellas en su mochila para que nadie las encontrara y fue a buscarlo. Revisó el vestidor de la banda. La habitación extra para el personal. La sala de catering. Estaba seguro que lo encontraría allí, pero no lo hizo.

***

Louis abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente como para mirar a ambos lados y asegurarse de que no había fans alrededor. Básicamente había abandonado la broma para este punto, demasiado preocupado sobre a dónde se había ido Niall. Cuando vio que la costa estaba despejada, hizo una carrera a la verja al estacionamiento trasero donde estaban los buses. A medio camino lo oyó: gritos agudos.

"Mierda." Corrió más rápido, abrió bruscamente la verja, y la cerró tras él mientras una masa de chicas con rostros salvajes corría hacia él. Ondeó su mano tras él con una pequeña sonrisa antes de encaminarse al bus de la banda.

Abrió la puerta y subió los escalones con un callado, "¿Ni?" Sin respuesta. Se movió al fondo del bus, revisando la litera de Niall y la suya sólo por si acaso, pero no obtuvo nada.

Dejó caer su frente contra el borde de la litera en frustración justo cuando oyó un pequeño _¡Louis!_ La cabeza de Louis se levantó de golpe. ¿Era esa la voz de Niall? Sonaba como él, pero raro. Deslizó la puerta al salón y se congeló. "¡Mierda, Louis!" Gritó Niall y agarró sus jeans para cubrirse.

"¿Estabas...?"

Niall sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo estaba. No lo estaba."

El rostro de Louis cambió lentamente de sorprendido a entretenido. "¡Sí estabas! ¡Te estabas masturbando pensando en mí!"

Niall presionó sus jeans más fuerte hacia abajo en su polla todavía dura. "Lo juro- yo no-" Dejó caer su cabeza de vuelta al sofá. "Lo siento."

Louis cerró el espacio entre ellos y se sentó suavemente en el regazo de Niall. "No lo hagas. Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a finalmente decirme. Pero supongo que ahora no tienes una opción," dio una risita.

"¿Tú sabías?"

"Ni, babe. Eres tan suave como la nuca de Zayn." Niall tarareó ante el placentero pensamiento. Louis resopló. "¡Oye! Se supone que estés atraído a mí."

Niall rió y puso sus manos en las caderas de Louis. "Lo estoy. Realmente lo estoy. No te preocupes."

"Bien," fue todo lo que Louis necesitó decir antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de Niall, todavía rojos como si no hubiera dejado de morderlos desde que se alejó.

Niall suspiró en el beso y abrió la boca sin que Louis tuviera que pedirlo. Louis tomó la invitación y empujó su lengua más allá de los gruesos labios de Niall. Pasó una mano hacia abajo del enrojecido, sudoroso pecho de Niall a donde sus jeans estaban amontonados en su regazo.

"Vamos a mover estos," sugirió contra los labios de Niall. Niall asintió rápidamente y los quitó. Louis no pudo evitar bajar la mirada entre ellos a donde Niall estaba duro y goteando. "Mierda, Nialler."

Niall gimoteó y tiró del dobladillo [de la camisa] de Louis cerca a sus caderas. Louis rió entre dientes. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dame un minuto." Se bajó del regazó de Niall y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Niall observó cada movimiento, haciendo pequeños sonidos de aprobación cuando otra pieza de ropa caía al suelo. "Quiero que me folles," respiró Niall.

Los dedos de Louis se congelaron en su cinturilla, a punto de bajar sus calzoncillos. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero que lo hagas. Te he querido por tanto tiempo." Louis no respiró, no se movió, no parpadeó. Sólo miró fijamente a Niall con su boca colgando abierta. "Lo siento. No tienes que hacerlo. No pretendía-" Entonces todo el cuerpo de Louis fue de cero a sesenta en punto cuatro segundos. Empujó sus boxers hacia abajo y corrió fuera de la habitación, sólo para estar de vuelta diez segundos después con lubricante y un condón.

"Quiero hacerlo," aseguró. Empujó a Niall hacia abajo para que estuviera acostado en el sillón. Sus manos no dejaron de moverse sobre el cuerpo de Niall, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Como si no supiera que Niall tenía una cicatriz en la rodilla, o pelo en el pecho. Besó cada lugar que sus manos tocaron. Arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo de la pierna de Niall. "Necesito prepararte."

Niall dio una risita. "Yo como que ya lo hice."

Los dedos de Louis llegaron al agujero de Niall para encontrar que estaba diciendo la verdad. "Jesús, Ni."

"¿Qué?" El rostro de Niall ardió. "Estuve aquí un rato antes de que me encontraras."

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, pero su sonrisa era genuina. "Descarado."

"Caliente," corrigió Niall.

Louis rompió en un risa corta y frotó un dedo sobre el borde de Niall."¿Puedo por favor estar dentro de ti ahora?" Niall se mordió el labio y asintió ansiosamente. Louis se puso el condón y se embadurnó apresuradamente. Niall se sacudió impacientemente bajo él, así que Louis agarró su cadera fuerte en su mano y se alineó antes de pausar. "Debiste haberme dicho."

"¿Decirte cómo? Oh hey, ¿Louis? Sé que eres como mi mejor amigo y tenemos que mantener una relación profesional de compañeros de banda pero, ¿te importaría follarme hasta que olvide mi nombre?"

Louis se rió. "¿Profesional? ¿Cuándo hemos sido profesionales? De hecho, desde ahora, planeo tocarte de maneras inapropiadas todo el tiempo." Niall gruñó y empujó hacia abajo hacia Louis. "De acuerdo, amor." Frotó su pulgar sobre la cadera de Niall. "Cálmate."

Empujó dentro de Niall rápida, pero suavemente, sintiendo cómo él apretaba a su alrededor por instinto. "Sí," gimió Niall con satisfacción. Louis amaba el sonido de su voz, la mirada en su rostro. Follaría a Niall todos los días si podía ver ese rostro. Ahora, podría follar a Niall todos los días de todas formas. Niall empezó a encontrar sus embestidas, rodando hacia abajo para tomar más de él. El ritmo de Louis se hizo más rápido mientras se sentía acercarse. Niall estaba susurrando pequeños improperios mientras Louis golpeaba dentro de él.

Louis tiró de Niall más cerca con una mano y envolvió la otra alrededor de la dura longitud de Niall. "¡Lou! ¡Estoy cerca!" Louis aceleró su mano y siguió empujando dentro de él. Sólo un par de embestidas después, Niall estaba derramando entre ellos, su espalda arqueándose fuera del sillón. Louis siguió moviéndose, embistiendo dentro de él hasta que se tensó y se corrió dentro de Niall. Niall se molió hacia abajo, montando la polla palpitante de Louis a través de su orgasmo.

Louis salió y se tambaleó hacia el cubo de basura para atar y tirar el condón. Caminó de vuelta a Niall con una sonrisa dichosa en el rostro. La de Niall parecía coincidir cuando dijo, "Mejor de lo que pensé."

"¿No estabas esperando mucho?" Louis trató de sonar ofendido, pero no podía en su estado actual.

"No, lo hacía. Sólo fue mejor." Ambos rieron mientras Louis agarraba su camisa y limpiaba a Niall antes de caer sobre él con un suspiro. "No podemos quedarnos. Tenemos un show pronto."

"Sí, sí, Horan. No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga."

Niall revolvió el cabello de Louis, pero besó su frente cuando Louis resopló. "Bien conmigo."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
